The lost Lioness
by ProserpinaPrince
Summary: Hermione Granger? Is that who I am? Is it? Then,why am I in Slytherin? CHAPTER FIVE ReWritten! LLP/SS HG/SS HG/RJL LLP/RJL RETYPED!


Chapter 1

Voldemort,Lord Voldemort A.K.A. Tom Marvolo Riddle was back. And if Hermione Granger knew anything it was that she would be a target and so would her family.

The Twizward tournament had just ended. If there was anything Miss Granger,was more certain of it was that she had to erase her parents memories. She was not allowed to do any sorts of spells outside of hogwarts. They would be tracked so she did the one other way she knew she could do it . Invite them obliviate them then put them on the hogwartz express and someone would take them as some confused muggles under the names Mr. and Mrs. Frank Wilkins.

It was that horrid day only a week before school ended but when she obliviated them she got a good view of their memories. She, was not ,their child...in fact the very memory she was looking for was heavily guarded and she could not see it but she had been focused so hard on trying to figure out what it was that she lost control and the memory was gone!

Who am I …..

Why was I given to another family...

And am I even Muggle-born?

She did not know where she would stay, but this now meant there would be a lot of lying to do and she wasn't sure how she would do that. If anything she might just ask Kingsly to slip her into the ministry tomorrow.

Why did this have to become any more complicated?

…...

Are you sure you want me to take her Minerva?

Yes ,Jean if , this prophecy comes true and the child dies it will be the end of me.

What is her name? Hermione ,Hermione B...

Jean looked up her old friend gone...

Ch.2

Chapter 2

I don't own harry potter.

Read and enjoy lovelies :)

May 27th 1996

Miss Granger...Hermione looked up from her book. She had come to the library hours ago. But of course she hadn't noticed. "Yes Professor Snape?"

Miss Granger the headmaster requires your presence.

(4 hours later)

This was something neither of them would or should ever ever know. Ever! Hermione thought as she left the headmasters office. Never! My PARENTS will never know. A chill went up her spine...my …..Parents.

Ch.3

- (March,5th 1997)

Severus you must be the one. The one to kill me.

Severus Snape closed his eyes as a highly upset Gryffindor appeared behind them, tears falling from her eyes.

He slowly walked over to her and hugged her small form. Then,after a few minutes turned back to the Headmaster. "Albus has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore! That I might want to stop!"

(May, 27th 1996 / four hours earlier)

Miss Granger ,please ,sit. "Excuse me for asking sir but why am I here?"

Miss Granger I am afraid that is a long story that is about to be told...

On a cold day during a war a young girl discovered she was pregnant, by the boy from her dreams. She knew she would not likely have any chances of, ever seeing him again... She took the advice from a friend, one that had always been deemed wise...She hid the child, with young woman's "relatives" in the past... Though what she did not know was that her dear friend was not even close to related to the "relatives" …. because the young wise friend was indeed the child...She had grown up amongst the woman and her father... in the war. The war between the chosen one and the dark lord...

(June 3, 1996)

Harry James Potter, Pay attention! Hermione hissed.

"Soorrrry! Jees 'Mione what got your knickers in a twist."

She glared and answered. "Nothing I'm just sick of helping you with charms."

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fire place in the common room. "I don't know Ron! I wish I did! She's been absolutely foul for 'bout a week now!" Ron shook his head"She'll be fine mate she always is!" Hermione had isolated herself she rarely spoke and when she did her words were coated with ice.

"Maybe, it's something 'bout a guy best leave things like that alone when it comes to girls"

Hermione Granger had never been so upset in her life everything she had ever come to know seemed wrong. Her world was more twisted than she could have ever imagined.

She would have definitely never of imagined her sitting on a couch in the potions masters rooms. Being comforted by none other than the bat himself!

She had finally given up, she decided to not go to lunch when she had burst into tears finally collapsing to the floor, she didn't know how she would deal with it her own father walked the same corridors as her not as a teacher but a Student. That's where Snape found her passed out in a corner in the middle of a random hallway curled up, knees hugged to her chest.

He knew her situation, the Headmaster had told him. He not only told him that but to watch out for her as well...hadn't Albus already given him enough to do! ….

Chapter 4

Hermione was panicking, she hated it. All of this! Why Did Dumlebor have to tell her about this? Why now?

Good evening Miss Granger.

Good evening, Sir.

I have summoned you here to ask you if you would like to live under your true name and face or stay as you are.

Wouldn't that raise questions?

Yes of course it will.

But sir, if people figure it out wouldn't they try to go back in time to prevent me from happening?

Well child, there are things that sometimes people can change and sometime they cannot. Your birth was a fixed period in time, like Lily and James Potter's death. It cannot be changed.

Hermione Granger took a deep breath before replying.

Yes.

He mumbled an inaudible incantation with a twinkle in his eyes as I fell to the ground when things started to shift and change. He then later handed me a mirror.

My hair was red it caressed my face in curls, my eyes turned green with flecks of grey surrounding the center, I grew slightly taller (which confused me considering my father's height), my hips grew wider creating curves giving me an hour glass shape, I slightly gained weight in my bum, the color of my eyebrows changed but the shape stayed the same, my eyelashes grew shorter but thicker as well, my lips became pouty but I also noticed a small scar there...

After gawking at my reflection like a complete idiot for what felt like hours I asked Dumbledor in a hoarse voice.

Where did the scar come from?

When about a day after you were born a Fred & George experiment went wrong apparently from what your mother's letter said.

Of course! At least it's barely noticeable.

May, I ask how will we explain how I look to everyone else, sir?

Well, Miss Granger, as you know, Professor Snape has known for a couple of weeks now.

….

Attention Students, I would like to announce why one of your class mates may have gone missing for the past few days, it appears that Miss Granger was given up for adoption as a child and has discovered her real name, as well as looks…. Miss Hermione Granger, Will continue her classes under the name of her adopted family for certain circumstances. Miss Granger looks completely different when she comes back so it may come as a shock to some of you….

…

….

At the Gryffindor table a ruckus started, they were all concerned for the Gryffindor Princess…

What? What is McGonagall talking about! HAS SHE LOST IT! Hermione! Our HERMIONE isn't HERMIONE!

….

Ch.5

Harry POV

Hermione, isn't even Hermione mate! Who do you think her parents are? Why would she stay under that name? Do you think they're death eaters?

Ron! RON!

I had, had it this was all I had been hereing from ron for weeks…

They put her in Slytherin!

Ron! Ronald Shut UP! Shut UP NOW!

Ron had been cold. Colder than I thought he could ever get. I felt alone. Isolated, even more than before. Harry was the only one who talked to me in Gryffindor anymore…even McGonagall seemed guarded. I'm a half-blood…in Slytherin, whom doesn't hate Muggles and Muggle borns…

(February 6, 1997)

Hermione had finally patched up the golden trio. It had not been easy but Ron finally realized he was just being an idiot that she was still the same person even though she had a different face. Yet beneath all this excitement was also a feeling of dread and what she suspected was fear. She had grown to love Harry and Ron, but had grown feelings for Severus as well… Harry and Ron had been pin pointing every tiny thing that happened back to Snape and Malfoy. Severus was very dodgy when she would pick up on the subject of her family and friends. She hated it, especially when he came back from summoning.

Why must fate be so cruel?

Ch.6

It was Christmas Eve and all was silent not a creek, not a peep in Grimwald's place. A little red head was curled on a couch. And slowly another woke in the house. The wolf grabbed the book which she clutched so dearly. Then picked her up and carried her to her room, where she slept so peacefully. He looked at this girl again one of his few friends….


End file.
